


Eternity -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [13]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca gets stuck in the lift a little longer, allowing Angelus to get reacquainted with a toolbox.<br/>Happens *during* Angel: Eternity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity -- Revisited

**Eternity - Revisited**  

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Revisited 13

 

 

  
  
  
  


Rebecca smashed Angelus across the jaw with the heavy antique, causing his head to fling to one side. He returned his eyes to her with pleasure alighting their yellow depths. "Now that I respect!" he crowed.   
  


Rebecca hit him again. Angelus fell backwards onto a chair, his head reeling from the blow. The antique was dropped to the ground with a small clang and Rebecca took off running.   
  


The dark-haired vampire shook off the hit and grinned, thrilled and aroused by Rebecca's actions. "Women!" he exclaimed with enthusiastic pride.   
  


Angelus jumped to his feet and went after her. She was already locked in the lift, trying to work the controls. Angelus hit the side of the cage with his hands, causing her to cry out in panic. His smile grew as fear radiated from her in waves. The elevator began to rise, but she was far from safe.   
  


Moving quickly, Angelus headed for another exit to his apartment. He slid the heavy door to the side as he mentally planned his next move. Cutting the power seemed to be an ideal plan, he thought. Maybe if he was fast enough, Rebecca would be trapped in the lift and he could terrorize her some-   
  


Angelus' thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Spike entering the hallway from the garage, carrying a paper bag in his arms. A smile of cruel proportions curled up Angelus' lips. Rebecca could be put on hold for a few minutes. It wasn't as if he couldn't hunt her down.   
  


"Boy, you have ten seconds to get into the bathroom, strip and offer yourself to me," Angelus said, trying to keep the malicious glee out of his voice. The souled wuss had been starting to enjoy Spike's company and the pleasure they gave each other, even in the Dom/sub relationship they had. However, Angel hadn't really hurt his Childe in weeks, not since he'd reasserted himself as Master.   
  


Angelus was going to correct that mistake.   
  


Spike passed Angelus without a word, but the lift of his scarred brow and the small quirk to one corner of the blond's mouth spoke volumes. Spike had grown complacent. He was able to come and go as he pleased, with the only rules being to stay away from the office and not to hunt.   
  


Spike was going to regret that complacency.   
  


Angelus walked back into the apartment and over to the cabinet where the smaller, everyday weapons were kept. He surveyed the stock for a moment before taking out a barbed-end short pike. Approximately two feet long, the short pike looked like a fireplace poker with sharp metal barbs lining the top five inches of the weapon.   
  


The dark-haired vampire spun it once in his hand in showmanship, his evil grin growing. He grabbed the set of police handcuffs out of the cabinet and stuck them in his pocket before starting back towards the bathroom.   
  


Something caught Angelus' attention out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head. A red toolbox sat innocently on the floor beside a set of shelves he'd put together a few days ago. An unholy light filled his golden eyes.   
  


Angelus set the toolbox down outside the bathroom door, his eyes trained on the perfect sight before him. Spike had followed his instructions to the letter. The blond was bent over, facing away from the door, his legs splayed for balance, his strong fingers holding his beautiful ass-cheeks apart in offerance of himself.   
  


Angelus took two strides forward, drew back his arm and rammed the barbed short pike right up Spike's anus and out the other side of his body.   
  


Spike's scream of pain was animalistic in its intensity. He dropped to his hands and knees as if the strings holding him upright had been cut. Angelus literally jumped onto the younger vampire's back with his booted feet, smashing Spike flat on the floor. Spike screamed again as the short pike sticking out of his abdomen shifted as it was crushed beneath him, the barbed end becoming embedded in his chest just below his sternum.   
  


"What sweet music your screams are, Spike me boy," Angelus said as he knelt. He pulled the handcuffs out of his pocket and quickly locked Spike's wrists behind his back. Then, with a snicker, the dark-haired vampire grabbed the handled end of the short pike sticking out of Spike's ass and jiggled it. Spike emitted a choked-off howl and Angelus smiled evilly. "Such sweet, sweet music."   
  


Angelus swiftly retrieved the toolbox and set it down on the tiled floor beside Spike. He began humming tunelessly as he opened it and examined its contents. The first thing that caught his eye was the nail-setter, a five-inch, pointed spike used to set nail holes into surfaces.   
  


Still humming, Angelus removed the nail-setter and the flat-head hammer from the toolbox. He leaned over Spike and positioned the nail-setter on the back of the blond's knee. With a single, powerful hit, the tool was driven straight through the younger vampire's leg. Spike howled again.

The chisel was used next and in the same fashion by the dark-haired vampire. Spike's pain-filled cry reverberated against the bathroom walls as the chisel pierced his knee, shattering his patella, just like the nail-setter had done. Angelus clucked his tongue, becoming annoyed already with the sounds of his Childe's pain.   
  


Angelus dropped the hammer and grabbed the staple gun from the toolbox. For a brief instant, he imagined the damage he could do with an electric-powered staple gun. He sighed in pleasure from the images springing to his mind before he shrugged and snared the back of Spike's hair.   
  


He yanked Spike's head back as far as he could and winked at the game-faced blond. "Having fun yet?"   
  


Spike stared at Angelus with confused, pain-filled eyes. "Why?" he croaked in question.   
  


Angelus cackled. "Why not?" he replied, reaching out to forcibly shut Spike's mouth with the edge of the staple gun.   
  


The first staple ripped Spike's upper and lower lip, as well as his gums, when the younger man screamed again in pain. Angelus smacked him across the face with the staple gun. "Shut up!" he snapped.   
  


Angelus shifted in order to use the toe of his boot to hold Spike's jaw shut. He swiftly punched a line of one-inch metal staples across Spike's mouth, the quarter-inch ends anchoring into the blond's gums.   
  


The dark-haired vampire released Spike's head and dropped the staple gun carelessly to the floor as he moved back to the toolbox. His Childe was shuddering in pain, but was blessedly silent. Angelus cocked his head and listened carefully. He smiled when he heard Rebecca still struggling with the lift doors. His souled counterpart had been meaning to fix those...   
  


Angelus laughed demoniacally and returned to searching through the toolbox. He tossed the tape measure, adjustable wrench, Phillips-head and Standard-head screwdrivers over his shoulder as he discarded their usage. He  _could_  use the needle-nose pliers to pull Spike's fingernails off, but that was kind of unoriginal. The pliers joined the other discarded tools.   
  


A ball of string captured his attention and glanced at Spike's unmarred back. He grinned unabashedly, dropped the string back into the toolbox and grabbed a handful of nails. The picture nails were strong and two inches in length because of the thickness of the walls to the apartment.   
  


Like a carpenter would do, he stuck the blunt ends of the nails into his mouth to hold them, giving him a macabre smile. With an artistic eye, he began to hammer the nails into Spike's back, eliciting a few uncontrolled whimpers from his Childe. Angelus carefully placed each one, not caring that he had to hit the nails harder when he drove them into bone rather than muscle.   
  


Less than a minute later, Angelus returned the unused nails to the toolbox and took out the string again. "I haven't played connect the dots in ages," he commented as he tied the end of the string to one of the nails in Spike's back. With deft fingers, the dark-haired vampire looped the string once around each nail as he assembled his string-art masterpiece.   
  


"Vóila," Angelus said with a flourish, tossing the unused portion of the string between Spike's legs. He eyed the crudely made replica of the tattoo that adorned his own back. "Okay, it's not my best work, but look at the materials I had to use!"   
  


Angelus grabbed the back of Spike's hair and pulled the blond's head up. "Well, don't you have anything to say?" he asked maliciously.   
  


Spike's eyes stayed firmly shut, not reacting what-so-ever. It pissed Angelus off.   
  


"Look at me when I speak to you, boy!" Angelus snarled, scooping up the staple gun from the floor. He didn't wait for Spike to respond on his own.   
  


Using his boot again as a prop, Angelus shifted his grip on Spike's hair in order to utilize his thumb. He pulled up Spike's left eyelid as far as he could and punched a staple through it and into the younger man's skull. Spike's yellow eye rolled in agony and he let out a high-pitched whine of pain. Uncaring, Angelus repeated his actions on his Childe's right eyelid.   
  


"You will look at me when I speak to you," Angelus growled as he shook Spike's head violently from side to side. "Understand?"   
  


Spike's eyes focused on him for a brief second before they became glazed over and Angelus smirked in victory. "Good boy," he said, tapping the blond on the forehead with the staple gun.   
  


He released Spike's head, tossed the staple gun aside and moved back to the toolbox. When nothing caught his interest, he picked up the hammer again. "Well," Angelus said conversationally, as he pushed Spike's legs further apart and reached under the younger man -- making sure to jostle the barbed short pike -- to move the supersensitive genitalia. "I should do at least  _one_ traditional torture thing."   
  


Angelus raised his arm and slammed the flat-head hammer down on Spike's left testicle. Spike emitted a very strange cry that cut off abruptly as the blond's entire body became limp.   
  


"Hey, you weren't given permission to become unconscious," Angelus said, driving the hammer down on Spike's other testicle. He wrinkled his nose at the squish he heard in the silence.   
  


It was then that he realized it was too silent. He could no longer hear Rebecca struggling with the lift. Dropping the hammer, Angelus got to his feet, shut off the light and quietly closed the bathroom door, all the while listening for his earlier prey. As he moved from the bedroom to the living room, Cordelia's angry voice floated down to him.   
  


The dark-haired vampire smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. First, cut the power, he thought. Then, it's Killer Time.   
  


Angelus chuckled at his own joke as he strode out the still-open sliding door and headed towards the garage. It was good to be free again.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
